Vivi and the Cookie
by Ooishi
Summary: Vivi finds a mysterious treat.


It was on the streets of Treno, that Vivi found the cookie. Not just any ordinary cookie mind, but one of such an aura it seemed to possess a degree of intelligence. Or if, failing that, then it was certainly special. It was perfectly circular, slightly dipped in the center where there sat an abundance of chocolate, and coming off this giant blob of sugar was smaller spawns of it, spotting the treat with it's mark. Vivi held this phenomenon in his gloved hands, gaping in awe at it's splendor.

"Wow.. ." He said, and found words hard to come by. "This biscuit...this cookie...it's so...beautiful!" And with such delicate care, he pocketed it and walked swiftly, almost gingerly to his Grandfather's cove.

"Just a little while longer.." The little mage said, growing gradually more obsessed with it's gleaming surface. The plains surrounding Treno were cast in the glooming darkness that encompassed the City of Nobles, and such fiends were spawned out of this blackening. Vivi ran now, holding his staff in both hands, the strong, sweet smelling fragrance of the delicacy in his pocket drawing in the fiends around. Drooling fangs and salivating sparrows were chasing him across the plains, and Vivi could do nothing but face them.

"Stay away!" He yelled at them, setting both aflame. "Heh...This cookie...it's mine!"

The night grew darker, if that was possible, and Vivi judged that rest was needed were he to continue. Finding shelter in the forest nearby, he found a large hollow tree, which he squeezed into. Drawing his staff once more, he created a fire for warmth, but soon put it out.

"If it grows to warm..." He said, pulling the cookie from his pocket. "The cookie won't like it...it's chocolate will melt..."

He placed it abed some leaves, and curled up next to it, falling into an uneasy but much needed sleep. Such a deep sleep he entered, that he failed to hear the loud snapping of twigs, the kicking and disturbance of leaves outside; all of which led to a conclusion that he was being followed.

The shrill call of a Trick Sparrow made Vivi stir, and a cool breeze, enough to blow his tattered garments slightly, woke him all the way. His hands crept to where he left the cookie, and he trembled slightly for fear it wasn't there. The fear was put to rest, however, when he felt the soft-wheat biscuit, and he climbed out of the tree, cookie and staff in hand, and continued his trek.

It was a number of hours later, that Vivi reached the cave. Though the journey was not without it's hardships; for his MP was 0 after some significant Doomsday castings, and he was panting from the effort of the sheer distance he had traveled.

"We're here!" Said Vivi happily, walking slowly in, covering the cookie so as not to expose it to the hot-steam that existed in the cavern. Upon reaching the main room, or rather, the second of three, he placed it down on the rough-stone table, and sat staring at it.

"It came to me...My own...My Precious!" said Vivi, in a very uncommon fashion. So controlled by the treat was he, that the figure following had managed to sneak passed him, and now stood in front the table.

"Hur Hur Hur...Is delicious smell!" Said the voice. "We eat together?"

Vivi looked up, and looked straight into Quina's eyes. Sensing his/her intentions, Vivi leaped to the table and crouched low over the biscuit, clutching it with his hands.

"What? Why you no share?" Said Quina, and he/she jumped onto the table. The ferocity of her/his landing knocked the table, and caused Vivi to fall from it, leaving the biscuit exposed to the Qu.

"Mmm! If you no eat it, I eat for you!" Hands reached for it, and Vivi couldn't help but look, as the cookie was brought to the mouth of Quina.

"Nooo!" He yelled as it became forever lost in the mass formally known as Quina. Such was the shock of loss, that he collapsed. Only to awake a few hours later, staring into a strange but familiar face.

"Ugh...Huh? Quina? Where am I?" He asked, hand rubbing his head in a futile attempt to rid himself of the headache he suffered.

"You find cookie, but no share!" He/she replied. "Not like you at all! So I ate it for you! Scrummy and delicious is was!"

Vivi thought on this for a few moments before rising.

"I remember seeing a sweet in the street...but nothing after that" He said. "Ah well, let's go back to Treno"


End file.
